beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MITE:2.75:AUTOMITE 1.60/AUTOMITE.COM
Automite Master Menu. Strings 0x3-0x21 Program name and version. Automite Master Menu v. 1.60 0x23-0x89 Copyright. Copyright © Kaypro Corporation - 1984 Based on Automite, copyright © Mycroft Labs - 1983 by L. E. H 0x12A-0x135 AUTOMITE.AT file. AUTOMITE.AT 0x911-0x921 Run mite directly 0x923-0x92E Erase a site 0x930-0x93C Modify a site 0x93E-0x94F Change a site name 0x951-0x961 Set up a new site 0x963-0x96F Other Options 0x971-0x97D Other Options 0x97F-0x990 Off. Airline Guide 0x992-0x99A Dow Jones 0x99C-0x9A1 Dialog 0x9A3-0x9A9 NewsNet 0x9AB-0x9B4 CompuServe 0x9B6-0x9BF The Source 0x9C1-0x9CC Instructions 0x9CE-0x9D1 MITE 0x9D3-0x9D8 SOURCE 0x9DA-0x9E1 COMPSERV 0x9E3-0x9E9 NEWSNET 0x9EB-0x9F0 DIALOG 0x9F2-0x9F9 DOWJONES 0x9FB-0x9FD OAG 0xA07-0xA0B OFF^M 0xA0D-0xA26 ^M@W^M@E@T=@P1d1^M@T@@P1c 0xA28-0xA32 ^M@T?@P1id 0xA34 Space. 0xA39-0xA3D OFF^M 0xA3F-0xA59 @T*@WA@T:@P1cis02^M@T:@T:@P 0xA5C-0xA63 ^M@T:@P1 0xA65-0xA6D @W^C@T:@P 0xA70-0xA78 ^M@T:P1@N 0xA7A-0xA7E OFF^M 0xA80-0xA99 @T*@WA@T:P1net^M@N@T>P1id 0xA9C Space. 0xA9E-0xAC7 ^M@W^M@E@T=@P1^M@T@@P1c 21566^M@N@T>@P1id 0xACA Space. 0xAD3-0xAD8 DISC^M 0xADA-0xB08 ^M@W^M@T=@P1d1^M@T@@P1c 60942^M@T?@Wdjns^M@TE@W 0xB0C-0xB2F @T*@WA@T:@P1^Rdow1;;@T?@Wdjns^M@TE@W 0xB33-0xB36 /Q^M 0xB38-0xB5C ^M@W^M@T=@P1d1^M@T@@P1c 312159^M@T;@W 0xB5F ; 0xB61-0xB76 @T*@WA@T:@P1oag^M@T;@W 0xB79 ; 0x17AF-0x17D4 The file containing the instructions, 0x17D6-0x17E3 AUTOMITE.HLP 0x17E5-0x17F5 , is not on disk. 0x17F7-0x1816 Site name (1-8 letters/digits)? 0x1818-0x181A PAR 0x181C-0x1842 There already is a site with that name! 0x1844-0x184D Setting up 0x184F-0x185B Save on disk 0x185D-0x187B This saves the new file on disk 0x187D-0x1882 erase. 0x1884-0x188B Deleting 0x188D-0x1893 rename. 0x1895-0x189C Renaming 0x189E-0x18A4 modify. 0x18A6-0x18AE Modifying 0x18B0-0x18B8 Modifying 0x18BA-0x18C6 Save on disk 0x18C8-0x18EA To save these changes, press RETURN 0x1AB6-0x1ABD Connect 0x1ABF-0x1AD4 Goes to mite and dials 0x1AD6-0x1AD8 PAR 0x1CE5-0x1CFD Press RETURN for more -- 0x1CFF-0x1D14 To end, press ESCape. 0x1D18-0x1D3C To go back to the menu, press RETURN. 0x1F9E-0x1FA1 .SUB 0x1FA3-0x1FAA automite 0x1FAC-0x1FAF mite 0x1FB1 Space. 0x2049-0x204E Direct 0x2050-0x2056 Telenet 0x2058-0x205D Tymnet 0x205F-0x206A Description 0x206C-0x2078 Phone number 0x207A-0x2083 Baud rate 0x2085-0x2090 Parity/bits 0x2092-0x209A Password 0x209C-0x20A3 Service 0x20A5-0x20AE User code 0x20B0-0x20B9 Machine # 0x2291-0x2293 300 0x2295-0x229C password 0x229E-0x22A2 user# 0x22A4-0x22A8 99999 0x22AA-0x22B0 ^Kdir^M 0x27C9-0x27F7 This file was not created for MITE version 2.7, 0x27F9-0x2825 And so cannot be modified using this program. 0x2DD7-0x2DF9 The only allowable baud rates are: 0x32F7-0x32FA Spaces. 0x32FC-0x3136 The only valid entries are: 0x3318-0x3331 7N, 7O, 7E, 8N, 8O, and 8E 0x3333-0x3350 The only services allowed are: 0x3352-0x3356 and 0x3C33-0x3C3D AUTOMITE.HLP file. AUTOMITEHLP 0x3C3F-0x3C49 ????????.PAR file. ????????PAR 0x3C4B-0x3C74 There are too many .PAR files on the disk! 0x42AD Space. 0x42AF Space. 0x42B1-0x42E0 Use the up-arrow and down-arrow keys to move the 0x42E2-0x4311 darkened bar to your choice. Then, press the 0x4313-0x4342 right-arrow key. To exit this menu, press ESC 0x4344 Space. 0x4346 Space. 0x4348 Space. 0x4AE6-0x4AFB -- Previous sites -- 0x4AFD-0x4B12 ++ Next site page ++ 0x4B14 Space. 0x4B16 Space. 0x4B18 Space. 0x4BBF-0x4BCB No help here. 0x4BCD-0x4C31 To run MITE for a particular site, press RETURN. You may make changes before actually going to MITE. 0x4C33-0x4C99 For instructions on how to use AUTOMITE and MITE, press RETURN. To view the next screen, press RETURN. 0x4C9B-0x4DAD The SOURCE is a major information utility. It features electronic mail, bulletin boards, conferencing, stocks, news, online shopping, and over 1200 other services. Sign-up kits are available at Computerland and B. Dalton's Bookstores, or contact the Source at (800) 336-3366. 0x4DAF-0x4EFC Compuserve Infor- mation Service is a major information utility. It features electronic mail, bul- letin boards, a CB simulator, online clubs (SIGs), news, stocks, downloadable software and main- frame programming services. Sign-up kits are available at Computerland, Radio Shack, Sears, and B. Daltons, or call CIS at (800) 848-8199. 0x4EFE-0x503B NewsNet is an online collection of num- erous newsletters covering a variety of topics such as: computing, grants, business, IRS, office automation, media, taxes, banking, etc. Cost depends on which newsletters you read, and is less if you are a subscriber to the 'hardcopy' version. To subscribe, call (800) 345-1301. 0x503D-0x517D Dialog is a col- lection of online databases covering a wide range of topics such as ads, books, microcomputers, career, government, science and education. To sign up call (800) 227-1927, or (800) 982-5838 in California. A sub- set of Dialog is available as Knowledge Index at lower cost, primarily for home use at night. 0x517F-0x52AB Dow Jones News Ser- vice is a business news and financial database. It features news and data on thousands of companies and their stocks. To sign up, contact your nearest Radio Shack, or DJNS at (800) 257-5114 or (609) 452-1511 in New Jersey. Much of this data is also available via CIS or the Source. 0x52AD-0x53D4 The Official Airline Guide has information on both passenger and cargo service on over 600 airlines in the US and abroad. Available data in- cludes take off and arrival times, inter- mediate stops, type of aircraft, and the number of flights per week. To subscribe, contact OAG at (312) 654-6000. 0x53D6-0x547D These are special options that allow you to clear old or unused sites off your system, change the site name, change the values set up for a site, or run MITE directly. 0x547F-0x554D This will allow you to change the name of the .PAR (parameter) file for a site. Use 'modify' instead to change the site description. Position the lit bar over your choice using the arrow keys. Press RETURN. 0x554F-0x5583 This will let you change the values known for a site. 0x5585-0x55BE This erases old, out of date, or unwanted parameter files. 0x55C0-0x55EF This will take you directly to the MITE program. 0x55F1-0x5685 This allows you to set up new sites. Do not give a site name which has already been used. See the rules for naming files in the KAYPRO user's guide. 0x5687-0x56C4 Select this option when the values shown are as you want them. 0x56C6-0x56F6 You may enter anything here to describe the site. 0x56F8-0x5732 The phone number can be up to thirty characters and digits. 0x5734-0x57E3 The baud rate is the speed at which your Kaypro communicates with the remote site. Valid rates are 110, 300, 1200, 2400, 4800, and 9600. Kaypro internal modems run at 300 baud. 0x57E5-0x58AB This selects the character size and parity. These values refer to the site. To enter this, put in a 7 or 8, for number of bits, followed by N, for no parity, E, for even parity, or O, for odd parity. 0x58AD-0x58DE Enter the password exactly as it was given to you. 0x58E0-0x5976 The user code tells the computer you are connecting with your account number. Enter this exactly as it was given to you when you acquired your account. 0x5978-0x59FE To save any changes you have made and go to MITE, press RETURN or the right arrow key. MITE will automatically dial the number for you. 0x5A00-0x5A85 To save the new information, press RETURN or the right arrow key . ESCape will take you back to the main menu without saving the file. 0x5A87-0x5AC7 Enter the password you received when you subscribed to the Source 0x5AC9-0x5AE8 The Source may only use Telenet. 0x5AEA-0x5B2D Enter the user code you received when you subscribed to the Source. 0x5B2F-0x5B78 Enter the machine number you received when you subscribed to the Source. 0x5B7A-0x5BBD Enter the password you received when you subscribed to Compuserve. 0x5BBF-0x5BF5 Compuserve may use either a direct connection or Tymnet 0x5BF7-0x5C3A Enter the user number you received when you subscribed to Compuserve 0x5C3C-0x5C79 Enter the password you received when subscribed to Dow Jones. 0x5C7B-0x5CA4 Dow Jones may use either Telenet or Tymnet 0x5CA6-0x5CF6 Enter the password you received when you subscribed to the Offical Airline Guide. 0x5CF8-0x5D31 The Offical Airline Guide may use either Telenet or Tymnet 0x5D33-0x5D86 Enter the user number you received when you subscribed to the Official Airline Guide 0x5D88-0x5DC6 Enter the password you received when you subscribed to Newsnet 0x5DC8-0x5DEF Newsnet may use either Telenet or Tymnet 0x5DF1-0x5E33 Enter the user number you received when you subscribed to Newsnet. 0x60EE-0x610D Are you sure you want to delete 0x6792-0x6798 Change 0x679A-0x67A3 to what? 0x67A5-0x67A7 PAR 0x67A9-0x67C3 That name's already in use! 0x6AFD-0x6B09 Out of Memory Program in Action '''NOTE: '''I can't get it to work.